


La notte di Halloween

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: La notte di HalloweenFandom: prince of tennisPairing: MomoKaiPrompt: HalloweenChallenge: WitoberGenere: Romantico, slice of life, shounen-ai, OOCLa storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/
Relationships: Kaidou Kaoru/Momoshiro Takeshi





	La notte di Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: La notte di Halloween  
> Fandom: prince of tennis  
> Pairing: MomoKai  
> Prompt: Halloween  
> Challenge: Witober  
> Genere: Romantico, slice of life, shounen-ai, OOC  
> La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/

Kaidou avrebbe dovuto intuire fin dal principio che ci potesse essere altro dietro l’invito di Momoshiro, dopotutto quale persona inviterebbe qualcuno la notte di Halloween per vedere un semplice film?  
Era certo che l’altro l’avesse fatto apposta per terrorizzarlo, perché lui aveva una paura matta per le pellicola dell’orrore e in quel momento era così terrorizzato da quella scena che non riusciva minimamente ad arrabbiarsi con lui: quelli zombie che stava divorando il cervello di quella ragazza erano forse una delle cose più spaventose e nauseanti che avesse mai visto.  
«Koidou, cosa c’è?»  
«Zitto….» Fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dirgli.  
Non se la sentiva di assecondare quell’idiota, non voleva avere più nulla a che fare con quel ragazzo ed era sul punto di scappare via.  
«Scusa, non pensavo che tu potessi essere così terrorizzato»  
Momoshiro spense la TV e l’abbracciò dolcemente. Kaidou intravide quasi un senso di colpa nello sguardo dell’altro mentre le sue braccia cingevano il suo corpo.  
Doveva ammettere che le sue braccia sembravano quasi volerlo consolare, proprio come se si stesse pentendo di averlo invitato lì.  
«Mi perdonerai?»  
«Solo se ti saprai scusare per bene »  
«Allora ci proverò»  
«È una promessa »  
«Certo che sì.»


End file.
